In the last few years the incidence of drug abuse and addiction in our society has been on a dramatic increase. We propose a complete study of the pharmacokinetics of cocaine-- the pharmacokinetics of this highly abused drug. The choice of Rhesus monkeys as the test animals was made because of the similarity to his fellow primate, man, in his willingness to self-administer drugs that may abuse. For the first time a study will undertake to directly correlate the pharmacodynamics of a drug with changes in self-administration behavior in the test animal. In addition, the quantitative data obtained will enable a complete analysis of the type of tolerance which develops after use of cocaine. Furthermore, the fact that cocaine has not been demonstrated to cause development of tolerance in man or the Rhesus monkey will be investigated. The behavioral parameters to be studied include timing behavior as well as continuous avoidance. The metabolic pathway of elimination of cocaine will be extensively explored by the use of a GC-Mass Spec system. This data will help explain the change in primate metabolism which can be caused by chronic dosage of cocaine. Throughout the self-administration studies which will be performed with cocaine on varying conditions, the blood level of the drug in the subject will be monitored so a clear relationship between changes in behavioral pattern and drug level in the body can be made. Major metabolites whether known or discovered in the study of cocaine will be tested for reinforcing efficacy.